


Young Meets Old

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brainstorm's Inventions, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Time Travel, duplicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: One of Brainstorm's inventions goes awry, creating a duplicate, younger Ratchet. The older 'Hatchet' is sent back in time where he meets Deadlock. While the younger 'Party Ambulance" Ratchet gets time with theolder,hippy Drift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).



> This was originally a fic request for Kuukkeli from [mapelie](http://mapelie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. After Kuukkeli declined to write it, I asked if I could pick up the story and attempt it.
> 
> The Deadlock side of it required several restarts to get it to a place we felt it could work from.
> 
> This was the original fic request: I wish you would write a fic where the Ratchet from the past swapped places with the Ratchet from the present. So 'hippy' drift gets to meet the party ambulance and young and bitter Drift/Deadlock gets to meet the Hatchet (who would be in a better place to understand him).

Brainstorm tightened the last bolt on his latest invention and held it up proudly. His visor gleamed as he examined it with a grin hidden behind his blastmask. 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Ratchet said, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well no. I don’t expect you to understand what it is capable of doing. Let alone understand the science behind it all,” Brainstorm said.

“Good, I have work to do back in the medbay,” Ratchet said turning to leave.

“Wait Ratch!” Rodimus, who had also been in the workshop for Brainstorm’s presentation, grabbed Ratchet’s arm, halting the medic’s exit.

Ratchet turned to look at the captain. “What?” he growled.

“Let’s give him a chance to demonstrate. We at least give you the same courtesy in your medbay,” Rodimus said, letting go of Ratchet’s arm upon hearing the growl.

“He doesn't expect us to understand it, why should we understand a demonstration, much less trust it to work correctly?” Ratchet said, as he turned, tapping the device and left.

The device hummed and a glowing light was emitted from the box.

Rodimus side-eyed the box and yelped, diving for cover behind Perceptor’s desk as he cowered under it for cover.

“Ah that’s not good,” Brainstorm muttered, bending down to look at the box as he turned it, the light it was emitting, fully ensconced the medic. 

Rodimus peeked out above the desk at what was happening. 

Ratchet felt strange then suddenly there was a pop one minute he was aboard the Lost Light then he was back on Cybertron.

For the briefest of moments, it appeared as though there were two Ratchets in the ethereal light that surrounded the Autobots longtime CMO. One was clearly younger with no dulling or chipping of the paint, a young fresh twinkle in the optics, and was that possibly a smile?

The elder of the two Ratchets disappeared as quickly as the second one had appeared with a popping sound, leaving only the young Ratchet on the Lost Light.

The younger medic looked around. “Where is this? Oh well can be fun to explore,” he transformed and sped off.

“Who the frag was that?” Rodimus asked.

::Rodimus, what are you doing this time?:: Ultra Magnus commed.

::It wasn't me this time, Mags. Brainstorm was testing his latest.... thing. Something happened to Ratchet. He's not here and there's this younger bot in his place,:: Rodimus replied. 

::And what is his machine supposed to do, ask him.:: Magnus said. ::I will check the medbay.::

Brainstorm activated his comm, ::Brainstorm here, the device is an energon recycling machine meant to process old energon, removing impurities and well..... de-ageing it.::

::Hmm,:: Magnus said as the medbay was empty except for First Aid working on a patient. He turned around scanning the corridor for the intruder. He heard the wheels and quickly stepped out. “Stop where you are.”

“This is no fun,” Ratchet said but transformed into his root mode. 

Ultra Magnus blinked. ::How sure are you that Ratchet is not on the ship, Captain?:: he commed.

::There was another white and red bot in his place. I dunno...:: Rodimus said.

::Seems like his younger self,:: Ultra said.

::I’ll get Drift...:: Rodimus said.

“So where am I?” The younger Ratchet asked grinning.

“The lost light,” Ultra Magnus replied. “Let's go to the medbay and have someone check you out.”

“I feel fine, great even,” Ratchet said pulling free of the larger mech.

Rodimus jogged from the bridge to the training room where Drift had lit a stick of his favorite incense and instrumental music from New Crystal City during his time with Wing was playing. The swordsmech inside had his back to the door while he was working his way through several slow katas. 

Rodimus watched his amica for a few minutes, admiring Drift’s frame as he shifted from pose to pose. After a few minutes, he shook his helm, remembering why he was here. “Drift....” he started. 

“It's fine Rodimus. Just join in beside me. It doesn't matter if you make mistakes,” Drift said.

“Drift, it's Ratchet. Something happened to him,” Rodimus said. “He's younger... physically younger. Like just out of the Well and dropped into college young.”

Drift fell out of step in his katas and turned to face Rodimus. “What?”

“C’mon... he's in medibay. Magnus found him,” Rodimus said, grabbing his amica and leading him into the corridor. 

Ultra Magnus had carefully and quietly explained things to First Aid who kept Ratchet busy while they waited for Drift and Rodimus.

Drift and Rodimus walked into the medibay together, with Drift walking straight over to the younger Ratchet, tapping him on the shoulder.

Ratchet turned around grinning as he saw the speedster. “Hello there,” he said.

“Yeah, my name’s Drift,” he introduced himself to the young medic. “And.... well... on this ship we’re together.” 

“Oh really?” Ratchet grinned even more. “so we can have some real fun. I won't be mad at myself.”

“Yeah. Let me introduce you to a few bots. And we have some rules here,” Drift said, taking hold of Ratchet’s hand and leading him back to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. “Red bot here is my amica, Rodimus. He’s also the co-captain of the Lost Light. The big blue bot is Ultra Magnus. He’s a stickler for the rules, but he’s a good bot.”

“So I've learned,” Ratchet grumbled.

Magnus started explaining the rules.

“Look, mostly it’s just don’t create a fuss on the ship. Don’t bring spark-eaters aboard. Don’t kill anyone. You know... the basics....” Rodimus said

Drift stood just behind Ratchet, sizing up his mate. Yes he did miss his Ratchet, and he trusted Ultra Magnus and Rodimus – okay mostly Ultra Magnus – to figure out what really happened.

“He was speeding down the corridor, Rodimus,” Magnus said.

“Well.... did he hurt anyone?” Rodimus asked.

“No I did not,” Ratchet piped up.

“Well uh generally we don’t race around the ship. We make frequent stops at different planets for a chance to exercise our alt-modes. But hey, first offense. You didn’t know. Promise not to speed in the corridors and it’s all good, kay?” Rodimus said, grinning.

“Alright,” Ratchet said.

“Magnus, how about I take Ratchet under my care and you investigate... this?” Drift said.

“That would be a good idea I think,” Magnus said.

Drift nodded his helm and held his hand out to Ratchet. “Shall we? What would you like to do?” he asked.

“Hmm I suppose you could show me around, then take me back to ‘our” room and I could show you a few things.” Ratchet said grinning.

“Alright then, tour it is,” Drift said


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang on until the next Deadlock chapter and Deadlock will explain what is happening. Left slightly vague for now.

In a blinding flash of light, Ratchet was transported from the Lost Light and suddenly found himself on a foreign planet. 

The first things to hit Ratchet's senses was the acrid smell in the air of burnt metal, ozone of discharged blaster weapons and dust kicked up from the organic planet.

Waving his hand in front of him in a learned human mannerism, he attempted to clear the dust from around him instead of sucking it into his vents. 

Ratchet found the planet littered with a few greyed Cybertronian corpses from both factions. He was just realizing that aside from the lifeless beings on the ground surrounding him, he was rather alone here.

That was until he heard screaming coming from above him. On instinct, Ratchet pulled out his standard issue blaster to defend himself. 

The screaming came to an abrupt halt as more dust was kicked up in an oblong ovoid not too far from him. 

Ratchet ran towards the dust cloud, dropping to his knees at the mech's side, pulling out his medkit. He stopped short as he realized who the mech in front of him was.

“Oh kid what have you done to yourself now?” Ratchet said.

“Hhh. Hnh,” Deadlock groaned, attempting to push himself up to sitting. Only making it a few inches off the ground, he collapsed onto his back.

Ratchet quickly went over scanning him to figure out his injuries. “Just lie there and I will fix you up,” he said starting on repairing an energon line.

Deadlock listened to the voice and forced his optics to focus on the shape above him. “R’tch...?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“Yes,” the medic said and welded a cut shut.

“What ya doing... here?” Deadlock asked.

“Beats me, one second I was on a ship and the next I'm here,” Ratchet said. Deadlock groaned and laid back, letting the medic work. Ratchet repaired what he could.

The medic carefully moved Deadlock to a secure place where he allowed the speedster to recover.


	3. Chapter 3

Considering the rumours that in his younger days the medic was known as the Party Ambulance, Drift thought it best to avoid the bar for now at least. Perhaps a visit to the observation lounge and introduce him to any bots they met along the way.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Ratchet said looking over at Drift.

“Sorry. Just thinking. You can ask me anything, you know,” Drift said, leading the way into the observation lounge.

Ratchet looked around. “Kinda quiet and boring,” he said. “Sure you don't have somewhere serving high grade or something?” He looked over the speedster.

“I like this place. It’s great for meditating and just watching the stars,” Drift said

Ratchet walked around. “Why the swords?” He asked.

“I don’t use guns. That was .... the old me...” Drift said. “The Great Sword reminds me of a good friend, now passed away.”

“Ah, I see,” Ratchet said massaging Drift’s back. They were alone, no one around to complain.

“Mmm...” Drift moaned softly, closing his optics to enjoy the touch.

Ratchet let his fingers explore, searching out sensitive spots as he walked around.

Drift re-opened his optics and pulled the young Ratchet close to him, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

Ratchet returned the kiss, licking at Drift’s lips with his glossa. Drift was quick to open his mouth to the younger version of his conjunx. Ratchet slipped his glossa in tasting the speedster and moved his hands to explore the armor some more.

Drift broke the kiss and leaned his forehelm against the medic’s chevron. “I heard you were called The Party Ambulance by your friends,” he said with a grin.

“Oh I am,” Ratchet said with a grin.

“I was wondering what it might take for you to show me your stuff,” Drift said, running a hand down the young medic’s back and over his aft.

“Hmm, well depends upon what you want to see or do. We could dance here just need some music with a good beat or we could go back to our berthroom,” Ratchet said his grin getting bigger.

“Well there is one bar on the ship that serves engex and has a good dance floor. We could start there and see where it takes us,” Drift said, pressing a kiss to Ratchet’s cheek.

“Sounds good,” Ratchet said moving a hand to Drift’s waist. Drift let go of Ratchet so they could get up and head to Swerve’s bar.

Ratchet let Drift go so he could lead the way. The swordsmech led him down to the bar, contemplating the situation.

Ratchet followed admiring the speedsters graceful movements.

They finally stepped up to the door to the bar, Drift standing aside to let Ratchet enter first.

Ratchet stepped in looking around then back walked onto the dance floor ignoring the whispers and glances at himself and started dancing.

Drift walked in behind him, glaring at anyone whose gaze lingered too long on Ratchet. He watched Ratchet dance for a few minutes, enjoying the way the medic’s frame moved to the music. The Ratchet he knew and was bonded to was no longer as flexible and limber, though he could be persuaded to dance to the slower songs every once in a while after a few drinks.

Ratchet waved Drift over to join him. The swordsmech grinned and stepped onto the dance floor, joining him.


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlock woke up with a groan and sat up – or rather he tried to sit up and made it partially before grabbing his side with an arm.

“Lay still, you're still healing,” Ratchet grumbled pushing him down gently.

“Unf,” Deadlock grunted as he was pushed back down. He tried his best to muster a glare at the medic. “Look older,” he pointed out.

“Yeah,” Ratchet said. “Been through a lot lately. How did you end up here?”

“Banished. Kicked out,” Deadlock said, grimacing.

“Whatever for?”

“Disobeyed Turmoil one too many times, heh,” Deadlock said. “Called him too cautious...”

“Ah, I see,” Ratchet said. “You insulted him.”

“Tried to kill me but I disarmed him and almost got away. They caught me and tossed me out the airlock,” Deadlock said.

“Well I think you're still special so I'll give you some coordinates a friend gave me and maybe they can help you there,” Ratchet said.

“Autobots?” Deadlock asked, lips curled up in a sneer showing his fangs.

“Not exactly,” Ratchet said. “Get you out of the war and then you can join the Autobots maybe.”

“Heh. Not sure they’d ever want me,” Deadlock said.

“Give it time and a chance,” Ratchet said. “Eh, Drift.”

Deadlock pushed himself up on an elbow and looked at the medic. “You’re the only one who still uses that name.”

“Because I believe...no I know there is hope for you still,” Ratchet said taking a hold of Drift’s hand.

Deadlock looked at his hand in Ratchet’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and pulled the medic’s hand close to his chest.

Ratchet kissed the hand. Deadlock studied the medic’s helm so close to his chest, then kissed the top of his helm, right behind his crest.

Ratchet smiled letting go and pulling back.

“Watched for you on the battlefields. See if you were okay,” Deadlock said, keeping his arm around the medic.

“I am doing alright,” Ratchet said. “I was disappointed you joined the Cons, but glad to see you may be changing directions now.”

Deadlock finally sat up properly without letting go of the medic and leaned in to kiss him possessively. Ratchet returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple hours of dancing, Drift slipped an arm around Ratchet’s waist and led him out of the bar. Both of them were slightly inebriated and Drift had a goofy grin on his faceplates. 

The younger Ratchet grinned feeling the nice buzz of the high grade but still somewhat able to think.

Drift let his pedes take him on autopilot to the habsuite he shared with the CMO Ratchet. 

Ratchet smiled just following along thinking of how he was going to have fun with the swordmech.

Drift entered the code into the habsuite’s security pad and the door swished aside as he gave his mate the right to enter first. 

Ratchet walked in draping himself in a chair. “Lie down in the berth, lover,” he said grinning.

“Just one moment,” Drift said, walking to the spot where he left his swords in the habsuite. He pulled the Great Sword from its sheath and set it on the horizontal rack. 

Ratchet watched him, squirming in the chair as Drift unclipped the scabbards from his hips and set them down. Ratchet got up walking over and put his hands on Drift’s hips, feeling him out for sensitive spots.

Drift giggled and squirmed under the medic’s touch and put his hands over the red ones. He realized this Ratchet had neither the experience nor his medical files to go straight to sensitive spots. 

“Ready?” Ratchet asked.

Drift turned around in Ratchet’s grip and touched their forehelms together. “Party ambulance, right?” he asked and kissed the mech. 

“That’s what they call me,” Ratchet said.

“Let's see it, hot stuff,” Drift grinned. Ratchet pushed Drift over to the berth and pushed him down. 

“Open up,” Ratchet said seated on the edge of the berth.

Drift grinned and laid back on the berth, his interface panel sliding open. Ratchet leaned down slipping his fingers into Drift’s valve and then licked them off. “Very tasty.”

Drift moaned as the medic’s fingers slid through his valve and he pushed himself up onto one elbow to watch. 

“Lie down, love,” Ratchet said pushing him down and then leaned down to slip his glossa into the valve. 

Drift moaned again, his hips bucking up this time and lubricant trickled down his valve splashing the medic in the face. 

Ratchet continued after licking his face.

“Oh.... hah Ratch....” Drift moaned. 

Ratchet grinned and used a finger on the anterior node as he continued lapping up the lubricant.

Drift whimpered incoherently as his optics flared white while an overload racked his frame. 

Ratchet smiled watching and licking the lubricant off his face.

Drift came back to himself and looked up at Ratchet, ready to return the favor. 

Ratchet pushed Drift back down continuing this for some time.

Several overloads later, Drift sat up with a growl and grabbed Ratchet, kissing him on the lips fiercely which was returned, quite happily.

“Hatchet, my Ratchet, would know there's consequences for pinning me down and doing that to me,” Drift said, breaking the kiss. “He also said he used to be flexible....” He grinned as an idea formed in his processor.

“Yeah flexible,” Ratchet said. “Not sure if I like that nickname but…” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Butter churner....” Drift said with a wink before turning the medic upside down so his helm and shoulders would be on the ground. 

“Alright, I’m game,” Ratchet said and gasped.

Drift pulled a small cube of high grade energon from a small fridge unit and set it beside himself. He leaned down over the now-upside-down Ratchet and dragged his glossy between the medic’s valve folds.

Ratchet moaned, his frame shaking at the sensation.

Drift reached blindly beside him, opening the high grade cube and finally lifted his face as he poured some of the cold energon into the medic’s valve. 

Ratchet gasped at the cold liquid. “Oh sneaky,” he said grinning

Drift moved the tilted cube over Ratchet’s mouth, “Did you want some too?” he asked.

“No I think I’ve had enough,” Ratchet said.

Drift set the cube down on Ratchet’s windshield and moved back to Ratchet’s valve, dipping his glossa into his valve.

Ratchet moaned feeling Drift’s warm wet tongue with the cold high grade.

The swordsmech moaned, running his hands down the medic’s thick strong legs as he lapped up the energon.

Ratchet moaned enjoying this bit of fun.

Drift grinned, feeling the high grade make his helm buzz a bit more than before and he shifted his position, lining his spike up to Ratchet’s valve and thrust in, displacing some of the energon in the young medic’s valve, causing Ratchet to moan. Ratchet reached up to try and touch the sword mech.

Drift pistoned himself up and down in Ratchet’s valve, causing the medic's hand to trail over his chest. 

Ratchet moaned some more at the sensations on his fingers and his valve as well, about ready to overload.

Drift moaned, optics darker with lust as he continued his pace. “Primus, Ratch, you're so tight...”

“Lots of exercise,” Ratchet said grinning.

“I see...” Drift said, grabbing Ratchet's upside down spike and giving it a few lazy strokes as rolled his hips in a circle.

Ratchet moaned again optics watching Drift move in circles above him. The swordsmech focused his attention on the medic's spike, thumb lazily flicking the slit on the top. 

Ratchet moaned and his spike gave a squirt of transfluids.

Drift watched the medic's transfluids splatter over his chest and he gave an instinctive thrust into his mate’s valve. His transfluids tank emptied itself into the quivering valve.

Ratchet gasped as his systems started shutting down from the overload of sensory information.

Drift pulled out and slumped beside Ratchet, systems exhausted and demanding recharge.

Ratchet moved onto his side wrapping an arm around the mech. Then he went into recharge, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Deadlock woke the next cycle, pushing himself up to sitting, silencing his vocalizer to keep from hissing at the ache in his repaired frame.

Ratchet looked up from the rock where he had been watching quietly. “Feeling better?” he asked.

Crimson optics looked up at the medic as he tested the repaired joints, before attempting to stand up. He grunted, “You did good work. Not that I’m surprised.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment, thank you,” Ratchet said.

Deadlock pushed himself out of the cave and into the open, craning his helm up to look up at the sky, searching for his ship.

“I would think, even hope, that they are gone,” Ratchet said.

“I need a ship. I need to get back up there,” Deadlock said, optics flicking to Ratchet and then back to the skies as if by staring into the atmosphere would will one down to him.

Ratchet chuckled. “Wishful thinking, don’t think that’s gonna happen,” he said. Though he wished for a way… he wished to go back to the Lost Light.

That caught the Decepticon’s attention and he pinned a glare on the older medic. “What should I do then? Sit here and wait for the war to end?”

Ratchet looked at him. “Be patient and wait, I suppose,” he said.

“You’re from the future, my future. What can you tell me then?” Deadlock asked, not entirely sure he believed it. _In what crazy future would he become an Autobot?_ he huffed.

“Usually reading fiction with Time Travel you’re not supposed to tell people about their futures, might mess things up,” Ratchet said.

“Sitting around on our afts isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Deadlock said, starting to walk over the offlined frames and towards the side the Autobots had been on, looking for anything that might have been of use.

Ratchet got up stretching a bit and followed Drift. The Decepticon kept walking, looking for something, anything to help him get off this rock.

Ratchet scanned the debris, thinking.

Deadlock flipped some debris off a high pile, revealing a damaged but mostly serviceable Autobot shuttle. He put a hand on his hip, studying the ship. Ratchet smiled they’d be able to get off this rock. “Can you weld?” he asked the medic, moving to inspect the ship a bit closer.

“Yes I can,” Ratchet said walking closer to the shuttle

Deadlock set to work, repairing what he could. Ratchet did the same, shocked or amazed that here he was not repairing a bot but a shuttle of all things.

Deadlock finally called Ratchet over to the shuttle’s cabin, ready to attempt powering it on.

Ratchet climbed in looking around at the remaining damage. Ratchet smiled rather than chuckled at how similar this situation was to when he had recently left the Lost Light to chase after the banished Drift. He didn’t want to make this Deadlock mad at him at the moment.

Deadlock didn’t notice the smile as he was under the main console, checking the wiring

‘Someday, Drift,’ Ratchet thought seeing the con’s aft in the air. 

Deadlock sat up, looking at the console as it lit up with power now going to its circuits. He pushed himself upright and looked at Ratchet before sitting down in one of the chairs.

Ratchet leaned over and gave Deadlock a quick kiss on the cheek. The Con turned his helm to look at Ratchet, confused but ready to return it when Ratchet disappeared with a flash. Deadlock jumped to his pedes, looking for the missing medic. He ran outside the shuttle, looking around. It took a good hour of searching for the missing medic, before Deadlock gave up, blaming it on his fall and time shenanigans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to ask if anyone is interested in reading the stalled first attempts at getting this fic started? The different ways we started this but abandoned. I can leave it in an addendum chapter after this one.

Ratchet blinked and looked around. “Could tell you that messing with time in anyway is a bad idea, Brainstorm,” he grumbled.

Brainstorm blinked and looked at Ratchet. “How did you get there?”

“Your device, idiot,” Ratchet said and walked out.

The younger Ratchet who was recharging with Drift, vanished, the blankets settling down around Drift’s frame.

Drift woke up as Ratchet entered the shared habsuite. Drift felt the warm spot that had been occupied by the young Party Ambulance Ratchet and frowned, before looking up and spotting his mate in the doorway. “Ratchet?” he asked.

Ratchet sat down sore but smiled at Drift. “Miss me?” he asked.

“Yes and no...” Drift said, sitting up and rubbing his helm. “You.... were just here.. in berth with me.”

“And I was just on a rock with you and a shuttle,” Ratchet said.

Drift grabbed one of Ratchet’s hand in his own and covered it with his other one. “I am glad you are back with me – safe. I met your younger self, The Party Ambulance,” he said, smiling. 

“Oh goodness,” Ratchet said. “Did I tire out?”

“It.... took a while. We got a lot of exercise,” Drift said, leaning in to kiss Ratchet on the cheek. “And you got into a bit of trouble.”

“Trouble?” Ratchet asked.

“Racing down the corridor in your alt-mode,” Drift said, chuckling. “And you met me on a rock? Care to elaborate?”

“You, I should say Deadlock got tossed off the ship, I fixed you up. Helped to repair a shuttle and then I was back here,” Ratchet said.

“I... don’t remember that,” Drift said, frowning. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, concerned.

“No you didn’t hurt me,” Ratchet reassured his mate hugging him.

Drift leaned his helm against Ratchet’s sturdy shoulder. “I am glad for the opportunity to have met the Party Ambulance, but it is even better to have you back.” He grabbed Ratchet’s hand again, rubbing his thumb slowly along the sensitive palm.

“As I am glad to be back here with you,” Ratchet said and moaned. “As glad as I am be be back. I would like to recharge, I’m sore and tired.”

Drift laid back down on the berth, leaving room for his mate. “Tomorrow, I’ll give you a massage.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Ratchet said climbing into the berth with his mate.

Drift wrapped an arm and a leg over Ratchet, pulling his medic and mate in close as he snuggled up against the medic’s chestplate. “You better be here when I wake up,” he mumbled, letting recharge start to claim him.

“I agree, enough time travel for me,” Ratchet said sleepily.


	8. Addendum #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first 'false start' to this story. I wasn't certain that I wanted to deal with working in Wing and slaver.

Deadlock was pleased with himself for effectively locking out Turmoil’s crew from chasing him while he escaped. By the time his crew – his old team – were able to start chasing him down, he’d be at least a few solar systems away.

Nevertheless, old habits wouldn’t let him relax while he still fled from his old ship. He kept one of the tiny monitors on the escape pod trained on what limited sensors the pod had.

Ratchet popped onto the escape pod, looking around. Where was he? When and if he got back to the ship he would give Brainstorm and his device more than a piece of his processor.

Deadlock spun around in his seat, reaching for a gun before he realized he had been stripped of his weapons back on the ship. His optics widened and then narrowed as he saw who had suddenly joined him in the escape pod. “Ratchet! What the frag are you doing here?” he asked.

“Ah.. someone's device gone wrong,” Ratchet said seeing and recognizing this was Deadlock not Drift.

“Well unless you have some magic way to pop out of here again, sit the frag down. I’m on the run,” Deadlock growled out.

Ratchet sat down, unsure of how to pop out of there much less get back to his time and place.

“You look older,” Deadlock said, not bothering to turn around to look at the medic.

“Well I'm from the future,” Ratchet said.

“Future. heh,” Deadlock said

“And that is all I'm going to say,” Ratchet replied. “Believe me or don’t is up to you.”

“Okay,” Deadlock said. “Well, it’s good to know you survived.”

“Thank you,” Ratchet said. “So where are we going?”

“It’s an emergency escape pod. It doesn’t have steering,” Deadlock said.

“Ah ok,” Ratchet said. “So why are you in such a rush to get away?”

“Being banished from the Decepticons will do that,” Deadlock said

“Why did you leave? Though where will you go now I should ask as well.”

“I don’t know!” Deadlock snarled defensively. “It’s not like I can just go to the Autobots and beg them to take me in, can I?”

“Well maybe some time being a neutral to think,” Ratchet said. “You don't have to join immediately.”

“Why aren’t you scared of me? I’ve taken out hundreds of Autobots,” Deadlock said.

“I'm not the only one who survives to the future. I know you,” Ratchet said. “And who knows you might need a medic later.”

Deadlock turned to face Ratchet, crossing his arms over his chest, “So you want to team up, is it?” he asked.

“Well I'm stuck here for the moment. What else is there for me to do?” Ratchet said and reached over to touch Deadlock’s hand.

Deadlock clenched his hand and looked down at Ratchet’s hand on his.

Ratchet kept his hand there. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Of course not. If you tried anything, I would have you up against the wall, feeding you your spark,” Deadlock said, determined to not show any sign of weakness.

“I'm not sure you would really do that,” Ratchet said.

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Deadlock asked with a cocky grin.

Ratchet leaned over and kissed Deadlock. The Decepticon put up his hands defensively at first, ready to push the medic away. Ratchet reached up stroking Deadlock’s shoulders. 

Deadlock broke the kiss, staring at the medic. “You must be slagged in the processor to just kiss a notorious Con like that.” He wasn’t protesting it though.

“Are you still a Decepticon?” Ratchet said. “And I've been wanting to do that for such a long time, since Orion Pax brought a young mech to my clinic... then the mech had to take a very bad turn.”

Deadlock grabbed Ratchet by the upper arms and pulled him back into another kiss. Ratchet enjoyed the kiss and Deadlock nipped at the medic’s lower lip. Ratchet parted his lips letting Deadlock in.

The intimate moment was broken as the escape pod’s siren blared for a brief moment. The pod was somewhat flattened as it crashed into planet from behind them.


	9. Addendum #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second 'false start' to this story. Deadlock was getting rather _bristly_ and I wasn't certain how long I could keep it up with Deadlock having Ratchet in his quarters. Or about the amount of interfacing I might be writing in this one. hah.

Ratchet looked around the corridor of the depressing ship. “Something tells me I'm not on the Lost Light,” he said quietly to himself.

An intruder alert sounded in the foreign ship, blaring loudly.

Ratchet looked around as Falcon ran towards him, guns drawn. “Hands up! Weapons down!” he yelled.

Ratchet raised his hands. 

Falcon quickly searched the mech for weapons and led him to the bridge with a weapon to the small of his back.

Ratchet looked around trying to figure out where he was along with when he was. He guessed it was still during the war.

Deadlock and Turmoil were on the bridge deck when Falcon brought Ratchet there.”Turmoil, sir. I found this mech in corridor 3E.”

Ratchet ignored Turmoil. His optics more drawn to ~~Drift~~ or rather Deadlock.

“Kill him,” Turmoil said simply, turning away.

“Stop. Ignore that order,” Deadlock said. 

Turmoil turned around to glare at his second-in-command, visor bright with annoyance.

“Look at his emblem. He’s a medic. Autobot medic. I’d wager the Autobots want him back,” Deadlock said.

“We don't need an Autobot spy and I'm the one in charge of this mission,” Turmoil said.

“I am quite willing to work as a medic,” Ratchet said.

“Turmoil, he’s a valuable medic. I will watch him if you don’t want him in the brig,” Deadlock said.

“Fine, if he gets free or causes trouble it is on you, Deadlock,” Turmoil said.

“Alright, medic, let’s go,” Deadlock said.

Ratchet was quietly thankful. All the times he had argued about Drift about his becoming a Decepticon, now was his chance to make it up to him, sort of.

Deadlock led Ratchet through the corridors, pushing him into the small room, barely more than a closet, that functioned as the ship’s medbay.

The small medbay had boxes on the counters, both open and closed. Cupboards had been left open. Overall it looked like someone had trashed the place.

Ratchet went over looking in an open box and started sorting things to put them away.

“What are you doing here, Ratchet?” Deadlock snarled. “Do you feel you have to follow me around or something?”

“I wish I knew how in the Pit I got here,” Ratchet said calmly putting away tubing.

“I doubt you had a change of spark in your loyalties,” Deadlock said. “Are you trying to get yourself killed coming aboard here?”

“I don't know how I came here,” Ratchet said. ‘But I'm going to take advantage of it till I leave.’

Deadlock snarled again and spun the medic around to face him. “That doesn’t answer my question...” He pressed in close to the medic, allowing his fangs to show.

“No, I'm not trying to get myself killed, I do not know how I got here. I was somewhere else one moment then I was here,” Ratchet said, reminding himself not to lose his patience.

Deadlock let go of Ratchet, in favour of watching the medic work. To be truthful, they could use a proper medic aboard the ship. If he were to be honest with himself, from time-to-time he would think about the old medic with the clinic in the back alley. Usually he tried to push those thoughts away.

Ratchet picked some medical grade energon cubes putting them away in order of color and size. “So this is what you did with yourself?” He said calmly. He was not going to criticize the mech for making an obviously bad choice.

“Yeah. I’m second-in-command on this ship. Hand picked by Megatron himself,” Deadlock said, standing up proudly.

“Wow so impressive,” Ratchet said not sounding as enthusiastic. He closed the cupboard and started on some tools organizing them and putting them away and opened a box.

Deadlock backhanded the medic across the face. Ratchet’s face snapped to one side.

Ratchet wiped away a bit of energon. “Trying to give me work already?” He asked. 

“Put you in your place, Autobot,” Deadlock said, spitting out the faction name as if it were poison.

“Fine,” Ratchet said and went back to organizing the medbay.

Deadlock turned around and left the medbay, locking the door from the outside.

“I love you Drift, hope you're doing better than me,” Ratchet said and continued cleaning up.

* * *

After having organized the medbay Ratchet lay down on the rather hard medberth to rest, he wasn't as young as he used to be and not so full of energy.

Deadlock came back to the medbay, punching in his code to unlock it. He stepped inside and saw the medic laying on the berth.

Ratchet heard the doors and just lay there listening.

“Laying down on the job?” Deadlock asked.

“Resting,” Ratchet replied. “I'm not as young as I used to be.”

“I was thinking of offering you a place to recharge, but you look comfortable there,” Deadlock said.

“If your berth better than this, I might accept your offer,” Ratchet said sitting up on the berth.

“Is that so?” Deadlock smirked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said holding back a comment on the smirk.

“Is that why you came aboard, doctor?” Deadlock asked.

“What?” Asked Ratchet.

“To follow me into my berth. First the Dead End, then at the Battle of the Rust Sea, again at the Battle of Nyon, now here. One might think you are following me,” Deadlock said.

“Daydreaming are you?” Ratchet said. Though he had enjoyed those few times with Deadlock.

Deadlock walked over to the medberth that Ratchet was now sitting up on and reached one arm across the berth as he leaned in and kissed the medic on the lips.

Ratchet returned the kiss, licking at Deadlock’s lips. Deadlock nipped gently on Ratchet’s lips, who opened his mouth to Deadlock not minding the nipping.

Deadlock pulled back, breaking the kiss

“Enjoy it? Miss it?” Ratchet asked.

“You hold a high opinion of yourself,” Deadlock said. Even if he did miss the Autobot medic, he wouldn’t admit it in such a public place, possibly not even aloud to the medic.

“Well you didn’t mind seconds,” Ratchet said and smiled. He hopped off the berth, standing still much as he wanted to approach Deadlock.

“Let's go then,” Deadlock said, turning to leave the medbay and Ratchet followed him.

Deadlock pulled the medic close to him in the corridor.

“Don't want me near the others?” Ratchet whispered. Deadlock snarled, gripping his arm tighter. Ratchet chuckled, moving to walk close to Deadlock.

“It's not too late to put you in the brig,” Deadlock said.

“Let me guess hard berth and yours might be cold and lonely,” Ratchet whispered conspiratorially

Deadlock stopped in front of his quarters and jabbed the code into his keypad as though the keys themselves had been against him. 

The moment the door opened, Deadlock pushed Ratchet inside and followed him in. Once the door closed, he spun Ratchet against the wall and put both his hands to either side of the medic’s shoulders.

Ratchet smiled at the speedster.

“You look older than I saw you last. You changed your armor. Unless you were badly injured, I don't see you wasting valuable metal on upgrades,” Deadlock said. 

“When I am from, I am ... we are much older, Deadlock,” Ratchet admitted.

“And when are we from?” Deadlock asked. 

“I am from the future, a future where this war is over,” Ratchet said. “I was on a ship with some other bots looking for some old Cybertonians who are probably dead or don't want anything to do with us.”

“The war ends. Heh,” Deadlock said, almost dismissively. 

“Yes, I will leave it at that,” Ratchet said and pulled Deadlock into a kiss.

Deadlock groaned and leaned in against Ratchet, already opening his mouth for more as he thrust his glossa against the medic’s lips. 

Ratchet opened his mouth to the speedster, reminding himself to go slow with him.

Deadlock quickly pushed his glossa into Ratchet’s mouth. One hand that was above a shoulder pauldron drops down to the medic’s hip. 

Ratchet reached up massaging one of Deadlocks shoulders. 

The Decepticon attempts to roll his shoulder, unused to the soft touches. He's familiar only with quick and rough interfacing to get both parties off. 

Ratchet ignored the rolls and continued the massage.

Deadlock broke the kiss and stepped back. “What are you doing? What's that about?”

“Just taking it slow,” Ratchet said.

“It's not supposed to be slow,” Deadlock hissed.

“How is it supposed to be?” Ratchet asked.


End file.
